


Breach of Ethics

by Dangerously_Demonic



Series: The Guide to Murder [3]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Black ops shit, Corporate secrets, Gen, Questionable ethics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerously_Demonic/pseuds/Dangerously_Demonic
Summary: Dr. Henry Wu is the undisputed king of Jurassic World's genetics lab. The genome is his to command, but a genetic analysis of the captured raptor "Alpha" leads him to question what he thought was possible.





	Breach of Ethics

“Dr. Wu? The genome sequencing on the park’s newest asset finished this morning. I e-mailed you the results.”

Henry looked up from his tablet at the intern who had started walking beside him. He merely gave the young man a curt nod which was more than enough to tell him to ‘go away’. Working in the genetics lab of Jurassic World was a privilege, and he expected those he selected to pay close attention to what his instructions were.

Henry was not a man who liked to repeat himself.

The intern murmured something along the lines of, “you’re welcome” before he walked away, but Henry paid little attention. He was much more interested in seeing what was so important about the raptor that corporate had insisted on being captured from Sorna. Anything on that island was a disgrace compared to what was housed in the park, now.

Genetic techniques had improved dramatically, and honestly? A dinosaur from Sorna was very similar to reviving an old computer from 1995 and expecting it to compete against something built yesterday. The difference in quality would be obvious just from looking at the two. Still, the reasoning was above his pay grade, strangely enough. Which was honestly surprising since he was involved in a lot of matters when it came to the park and the direction that corporate wanted to go in…Secretly, of course.

Settling down at his desk, he opened up the e-mail and downloaded the attached file before loading it into the in-house DNA sequencing program. It was an all-purpose program, really. Not only would it identify the different DNAs involved in a genetic sample, they also used it to proof read potential alterations to ensure it’d be viable. Just because an alteration to a genome sounded good on paper didn’t mean that it wouldn’t cause the structure to unravel on itself.

It took several minutes for the file to upload and be read by the program. So, he continued reading the news on his tablet as he waited. Nothing remarkable, save for another boycott of Jurassic World by radical animal rights groups.

The computer beeped to indicate that it had finished reading the genetic structure and had identified several different DNAs from the library. Starting off, the raptor was male. Given the pictures he had seen of ‘Alpha’ with the creature’s vividly green head, this didn’t surprise him. Henry clicked the tab to display the genetic results. Over 80% of the structure belonged to _Utahraptor ostrommaysorum_ , which likely accounted for the beast’s size. Was this the reason corporate had wanted him? Couldn’t be. They had much better genetic samples on file than what would have been used. Not to mention, he had been involved with the production of dinosaurs on Sorna. Utahraptor wasn’t a species that they’d made.

“Strange.”

The results only got stranger from there. Rather than using frog DNA to fill in the gaps, a combination of _Crocodylus porosus,_ or the saltwater crocodile, and _Aquila chrysaetos_ , or the golden eagle. No, this was someone else’s handiwork. Despite all that, only 97% of the genetic structure was accounted for. The other 3% wasn’t in the library. Frowning, Henry had the computer generate the amino acid sequence before going to one of many online genetic catalogs. There, he ran a search for the sequence. The search yielded a match and the result initially caused him to double check to ensure he’d copied the entire sequence correctly. No, it was very much correct.

The other three percent was human. That was impossible. Unless…He moved back to the program and brought up the genetic sequence checker so that he could run the structure through it. The scan took nearly an hour to finish, and the entire time, Henry paced. Now, he could see why corporate wanted the raptor. It was something wholly unique and he had an itching suspicion on who had made it.

With another beep, the computer indicated that it was done with the can and highlighted a three amino acid sequence as an error. It really wasn’t an error since the placement was harmless, but it was the sequence that caused him to pause. He knew it; knew the man who had be arrogant enough to tag successful genetic projects with this particular sequence. A few of the dinosaurs in the original Jurassic Park had carried it on their genome: aspartic acid, arginine, and lysine. D-R-K. Dr. K. Doctor James Kurt.

“James, you crazy bastard. You actually did it.”

James had been part of the genetics team for Sorna and compared to most of the staff, had an unusual background. Originally, he had specialized in virology but then went back to school to gain a second degree in genetics. That being said, he had brought a number of unique ideas to the genetics lab. For whatever reason, him and Henry had gotten along quite well. Because of this, they had often shared more…Questionable ideas over a beer or two. They both had the idea of using dinosaurs for warfare reasons.

Henry had more leaned towards the idea of custom building dinosaurs and altering certain parts of the genetic structure. At the time, it was still a bit out of reach to combine multiple genetic structures. Certainly, it was possible but viability was the issue. More often than not, the embryo would spontaneously abort. This made it an ambitious if expensive venture.

James, meanwhile, had a much different idea and one that was extremely…Unethical in most circles of the scientific community. His idea involved using a virus to alter already living creatures…Specifically, human soldiers. He considered dinosaurs to be too unpredictable and too untrainable. After all, they were essentially barely humanized, wild animals. Using a human as the “base” allowed for something that could be easily communicated with and follow complex orders.

Revolutionary, highly unethical, and incredibly interesting. Henry lightly ran his thumb over the face of his watch as he stared at the genetic structure. This was why corporate had an interest in the asset. It had to be. Alpha, judging from his genetic structure, was something incredibly different and likely very valuable. Vic would likely want to hear about this…

Henry leaned back in his chair and mused over his old friend. James had suddenly taken off to Sorna in 1998 and claimed that he was working on something important. Given the state of Sorna, Henry had tried to talk him out of it. Obviously, he thought that it was a bit of a death sentence. However, James had insisted.

The man had mostly dropped off the radar for the next five years. Save for the occasional e-mail, Henry heard next to nothing from him. In fact, he had thought him dead many times over, only to be proven wrong when he’d suddenly get an e-mail. In late 2003, James surfaced again in New York and refused to talk about what happened on Sorna. James had only mentioned legal red tape and “More NDAs than a Rex turd”. Of course, he had hinted at less than legal going ons on the island and “Real black ops shit”.

It was suspicious to Henry when James was found dead in spring of 2004. The death had been ruled a suicide by self-inflicted gunshot, but Henry had always wondered about it. James had given no indication of depression and they had been talks about potential future projects. Truthfully, Henry had hoped to invite James to work at Jurassic World, but that apparently wasn’t meant to be. Still, he now had the genetic structure of one of his projects, which was the next best thing.

Leaning forward, Henry slowly rotated the mockup of Alpha’s DNA. For the most part, the raptor’s genetic structure was perfect. There were a few minor errors, but evidently not severe enough to cause any issues since Alpha seemed healthy enough beyond stress. Though, the human DNA made him wonder. Was the raptor someone who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time? Had James somehow managed to change someone? Henry had heard tale about the raptor’s high levels of intelligence, and it would certainly explain that away if he had been human at one time.

He itched to dig through the genetic structure. There were so many questions! Had Alpha indeed been human at one time? Had James used a virus, as he had talked about? If so, what virus had he chosen? If the viral route hadn’t worked, what method did he choose instead? How had the change gone? How long had it taken?

James might have been dead, but Henry had the man’s final gift to the field of genetic engineering. Although, if Alpha had been human, could it be considering engineering? It would really be more of a case of alteration. Pulling up his e-mail, he quickly composed and sent off an order to preserve the tissue sample taken from the raptor. While there was little wrong with James’ handiwork, Henry felt that it could be improved upon.

Yes, Alpha was an older model, but rather than being an antiquated computer, the raptor was more akin to being a restored, limited edition, vehicle. Rare, beautiful, and worth more than twice his weight in gold…And everything but the basics needed to be kept from just about everyone.

Quickly, he saved Alpha’s information to a personal thumbdrive and then began to systematically edit the park file to erase anything unusual. They would know that he was male and that he was a Utahraptor. The human, avian, and crocodilian DNA was meticulously replaced with frog DNA…Just like the rest of the dinosaurs on Sorna.

When he was done, he published the file to the database, and tagged the paleo-veterinarian in charge of Alpha’s care. No one would know that he had edited the file; even if they looked at the file's history log, it wouldn't raise suspicion. It wasn't uncommon for the genetics team to clean up genetic profile files for easier reading or to make notes about potential health problems with heavily engineered dinosaurs.

Henry brought up the unedited file once more and stared at it with admiration as he leaned back in his chair, "James, you magnificent bastard..."


End file.
